newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Działaj, atakuj lub okaż litość
Tori: Awww! Wciąć korzystała z plaży. Tori: Mogłabym nigdy z niej nie zrezygnować. Dumnie opalała się na leżaku. Dan: Tori! Ej! Czas na jakiś wstęp. Tori: O faktycznie! Od czego by zacząć. W tle pojawiają się bawiący uczestnicy na plaży. Jedni grali w piłkę plażową, inni siedzieli na brzegu i urządzali poszukiwania lub czytali jakieś stare czasopisma. Tori: Wczorajszego dnia urządziłam im kilkugodzinną fiestę na plaży! Ależ było zabawnie! Tak przynajmniej myśleli. No czekała na nich pewna niespodzianka. Widać urywek jak Bobbie znajduje ów niespodziankę. Tori: 'Jednak dzień na plaży nie był tak piękny! ''Podkoniec, przed wielką wieczorną ucztą przy ognisku nagle zawodnicy dowiedzieli się o zadaniu w parach. '''Tori: Uformowały się pary! Richard działał z Lian, Ari wraz z Vincem a Jen z Bobbim. Ich zadanie było cóż. Dość proste. Widać biegnące dziewczyny z skafandrami. Richarda chwytającego pewnie butlę i widowiskowe odbicie Vinca prosto do barierek na wodzie. Tori: 'Oj tak. Grali w piłkę wodną i zawodnicy sami się stali piłkami! Jeden z partnerów musiał odbić drugim. Ależ to było prześmieszne. Choć z początku Richard nie dał złapać się na nasz mały przekręt to jego umiejętności nie były wystarczające. Przez co Ari przysadziła Vincem i wspólnie wygrali. Jen miała pecha bo Bobbie znów sabotował zadanie. ''Ukazuje się scena na ceremonii, gdzie wymieniona ostatnia dwójka stała na zapadniach. '''Tori: I przyszło im obu stanąć do walki o przetrwanie. No prawie. Gdy jedna osoba dostała wszystkie głosy i powinna odpaść. Ukazuje się dramatyczny moment, kiedy Bobbie ukazuje symbol niezwyciężoności. Tori: To mój kwiat nietykalności został znaleziony przez niego! I niestety z jednym głosem na koncie nasza sportowa gwiazda pożegnała się z show! Kto będzie następny? Kto wytrwa i znajdzie się w finałowej czwórce? Oglądajcie Total Drama UnderCITY! ''Muzyka openingu: Sim Gretina - Whistle song'' ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY Akademik Od samego słonecznego poranka było słychać dziwne wybuchy na zewnątrz. Vince: O rany! Co się dzieje na zewnątrz! >.< Richard: To chyba ten narwaniec coś robi. Coś nagle znowu zatłukło. Vince: '''Bomby? '''Richard: '''Dobra... jak już musi to niech ostrzeże! >.< '''Vince: Mógłby to robić ciszej. Trzeba naprawdę się go pozbyć w końcu... Richard: '''Normalnie się z tobą nie zgodziłbym ale tak. Jest niebezpieczny. '''Vince: Jak wąsz rzeczny :D Dziwnie wywijał ręką. Richard: Przestań. Vince: '''Ok. :< '''Richard: Jak się go pozbyć? Wydaje się nietykalny. Vince: Ty bez tego wciąż jesteś! ^^ Ten na niego się krzywo spojrzał. Vince: Wszyscy rzucimy się na niego podczas zadania? <3 Richard: '''Przeraża mnie słowo rzucić z twoich ust, ale pomysł dobry. I co to miało niby znaczyć? '''Vince: '''To z nietykalnością? No wiesz. Aż tak dobry układ masz, że nadal w grze jesteś mimo żadnej wygranej? Nawet mi się udało ostatnio. :D '''Richard: Mój sekret... Dziwnie zrobił się nerwowy. Po prawdzie nie chciał mu przyznać, ale poczuł nagle niesamowity wstyd. Richard: 'To nie rzucać się w oczy. ''Odparł po dość długim namyśle. '''Vince: Ahh! Rozumiem, rozumiem. ^^ Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Rozumiem, że kłamiesz kłamczuszku. <3 Widać. Nie jest zadowolony z tego co powiedziałem chce zachować twarz. ^^ Chyba kruszynka Ari nie na to liczyła jak się zwierzała. Efekt jednak ją o wiele bardziej zaskoczył. Martwi mnie jednak... To gra i niestety kiedyś skrzyżuję się z nimi. Z Richardem to w sumie już jesteśmy super najlepszymi rywalami!'' *Zwycięsko unosi rękę*'' Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Faktycznie... ''*Zasłonił ręką usta i zaczął mamrotać* Jak się tak zastanowić faktycznie nic nie wygrałem. Nie różnie się od Marcusa, który równie dobrze mógł zostać a ja wylecieć. Nie! Nie mogę tak przecież myśleć. Mimo wszystko nie prowokowałem ludzi i trzymałem się swoich racji. Czy może dlatego, że nikogo nie obchodzę i myślą... łatwo pokonają... Po tej rozmowie kochaś postanowił uzupełnić swoje notatki w bardziej przyjaznym i odosobnionym otoczeniu by znów nie musieć zmieniać. Richard zbytnio nie wiedząc co robić samemu zaczął zwyczajnie składać ubrania. 'Bobbie: '''Widzę, że się dogadujecie. Miło, miło. Szczególnie, że Vince chce cię pewnie wywalić. ''Wyskoczył niczym z cienia. '''Richard: Nie zajmujesz się czasem obaleniem potężnej Lian? I ogarnij te twoje wybuchy. Bobbie: Oczywiście cały czas w toku. Richard: Ah. To wybacz. Nie ma Jen to szukasz innych do kłótni? Bobbie: Ja tylko służę dobrą radą. Richard: Z twoich ust brzmi to prześmiewczo. Bobbie: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym? Richard: 'No nad czym. '''Bobbie: '''Vince wydaje się nie głosował nigdy na żeńską część. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo. '''Richard: Czy ty... Wybuchnął nagle śmiechem. '' '''Richard:' Jeśli chcesz sojusz czy coś w tego rodzaju to zapomnij! Bobbie: '''Nie. Nie interesuję nie sojusz z takim przegrywem. ''Nie odpowiedział mu jednak na tą obelgę. '' '''Bobbie: Pomyśl. Jak zareaguje twoja ukochana jak zagłosujesz kiedyś na tą Lian. :D Chyba się dogadują. ^^ I jak ująłeś to elokwentnie, chcę ją zgnoić więc ją pilnuję. Zdradzisz jej przyjaciółkę? Jakby się zastanowić on dalej jest jej przyjacielem też... Jak smutno! Jak smutno! Prześmiewczo się zaśmiał zostawiając go samemu. Z pogardą trzymał głowę spuszczoną w dół i oddał się myśleniu. UnderCITY, Tereny leśne Dziewczyny tymczasem udały się na tereny leśne. Od dawna płot postanowiony tutaj w celu zadania został zabrany więc swobodnie mogły przejść. Lian wraz z Ari dostały się na miejsce, gdzie podczas wyzwania Lian to zauważyła. Lian: Widzisz Ari. Wzięła jej rękę i razem przyłożyły. Zdawało się jej, że faktycznie mogła dotknąć i poczuć niebo, a w rzeczywistości to była skała. Ari: '''Miałaś najprawdziwszą rację... Niesamowite! '''Lian: To jest troszkę straszne. Ari: I właśnie dlatego to niesamowite. Lian: Myślisz, że coś się tutaj szykuje. Ari: Może to też podstęp Tori. Lian: '''Trzeba chyba powiedzieć innym mimo wszystko i jej się spytać. '''Ari: Od dawna wiedziałaś? Lian: '''Już od dłuższego czasu a ostatnio na plaży widziałam podobne zajście i musiałam w końcu komuś powiedzieć. '''Ari: Dobrze, że w końcu. Objęła ją. Ari: Otworzyłaś się na ludzi. Zarumieniła się lekko zawstydzona przed nią. Ari: 'Powinnyśmy wracać. Spytamy się o to Tori przed zadaniem dobrze? ''Kiwnęła zgodnie głową i ruszyły z poweotem do akademika zanim zobaczą ich nieobecność. Nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że ktoś z cienia je oglądał i uśmiechał się. '''???: Powoli zaczynają odkrywać prawdę. Wysuwał się z niego i był to dość pokażny staruszek. ???: 'Coraz ciekawiej się robi. Już niedługo. ''Zacisnął pięść gdy nagle widać było jak zaczęła się odmładzać a głos brzmiał całkiem inaczej. '''???: Zobaczę co będę mógł. UnderCITY, Zamek - komnata Tori wracając z plaży znajdowała się w dawnej komnacie Chrisa, skąd nagle zniknęły wszystkie jego rzeczy i wydawała się jej całkowicie pusta. Podeszła do okna i wyglądała się na miasto. Tori: 'Wujaszku. Mam nadzieję, że mnie oglądasz i chociaż w duchu mnie chcwalisz. ''Przymrużyła oczy. '''Tori: Kogo ja oszukuję. Pewnie myślisz teraz o sobie. Przyparła się o parapet i podparła głową i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Tori: Najgorsze, że znowu nie mam pomysłu. Dan: Na zadanie? Nieoczekiwanie pojawił się w drzwiach i wystraszył tym prowadzącą. '' '''Tori:' Dan! Znowu się zakradasz. Dan: 'No jestem jak stażysta, więc nie widać mnie zawsze w kadrze. ''Puścił do niej oczko i podszedł uspokoić ją. '''Dan: Co do zadania znowu mogę poratować. Tori: Naprawdę? Dan: W sumie. Sama mi o tym wspomniałaś jak pokazywałaś tą grę na konsoli. Tori: O tak. Pamiętam. Aż się zdziwiłam jak mogłeś nie grać nigdy choć raz na konsoli. Dan: '''No widzisz. Chyba staroświecki jestem. '''Tori: Przestań. W moim wieku jesteś. Dan: Naprawdę? Wyglądam na ... Nagle przerwała mu wypowiedż porażającym spojrzeniem. Dan: Rozumiem... Heh... Tori: '''Swoją drogą to gdzie byłeś? '''Dan: Powiedzmy. Niezręcznie podrapał się. Dan: Sprawdzałem coś w lesie. Tori: '''Cały ty. '''Dan: Co zrobić. Staram się być pożądny. W oddali widać było właśnie biegnącą Ari wraz z Lian prosto w stronę Akademika oraz kolejną eksplozję. '' '''Tori: '''Znowu... naprawdę nie można go wywalić!? '''Dan: '''Niestety... Nie poradzimy nic. Dopóki nie zrani nikogo może sobie wysadzać. UnderCITY, Akademik ''Dziewczyny wróciły i zastały niezbyt uradowanego Richarda. Ari: Richuś! Co się stało? Nie wychodzisz często na dwór. Richard: 'Nic. Po prostu denerwowało mnie ich towarzystwo i jeszcze... ''Spojrzał się na nią. '''Richard: '''Gdzie się szwędasz? '''Ari: Lian mi coś pokazywała! Coś dziwnego! Richard: Dziwnego? Ari: 'No! Zdawało mi się, że dotykałam nieba. Ruszyłam! Naprawdę! '''Richard: '''Przewidziało się wam chyba. ''Niezręcznie Lian stukała palcami. 'Richard: '''Proszę. ''Mruknął i spojrzał się w jej stronę. '''Richard: Przestańcie wbijać jej głupoty do głowy. Ty i on. Lian: Przepraszam... Skuliła się i skryła się za nią. Ari: 'Co w ciebie wstąpiło Richard? Nie musisz być kąśliwy dla niej. :< '''Richard: '''Wybacz. ''Nagle usłyszeli przez głośniki wezwanie Tori w którym kazała im popołudniu wstawić się przed bramą całą grupą i przejść przez nią o podanej godzinie. '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Może przemówiła przeze mnie nieopisana żądza atencji Ari, którą ciągle besztam i przywykłem. Nie zniosę jednak kolejnej osoby robiącej jej wodę z mózgu. *Rozczarowująco wzdycha* Rany. Nigdy nie byłeś towarzyski co Knowles? Nawet jak otaczało cię stado służących i podwładnych. Ruiny Meliny Uradowany po eksplozji spoglądał w miejsce wybuchu. '' '''Bobbie:' No proszę proszę... Sunął ręką i lekko zdrabił proch. '' '''Bobbie: '''Kilka mniejszych ładunków i nic? Co to za chore miejsce co nie da się wybuchnać. ''Przekręcił głową. Bobbie: Jeszcze zapasy się skończyły. Szlak... Więcej nie naprodukuję własnego. W oddali usłyszał również komunikat po czym się zebrał. Poprawił swoją koszulę i czapę po czym ruszył na wyzwanie. UnderCITY, Wybrzeże - Magazyn&Okolice Zawodnicy przekroczyli przez bramę i zauważyli scenę z belek i stanowiska zgodnie z liczbą zawodników. Widać było również jeden wyższy panel, gdzie na tronie tam się znajdującym siedziała Tori. Obok znajdowało się koło z upchniętymi wyzwaniami. Tori: '''Witajcie w studio, gdzie odbędzie się nasze dzisiejdze zadanie o nazwie! '''Dan: Działaj, atakuj lub okaż litość! Czekali na widowiskowy napis, ale nic się nie pojawiło. Richard: Zabrakło tego efektu. Vince: '''Mogliśmy do studia iść. '''Tori: '''Niestety... Emmm... Powiedzmy, że stażyści czy też ci robole zawalili i jest niezdatne do użycia. Ale nie martwie się! Tu w magazynie jest lepiej bo mamy dostęp do wszelakich środków. '''Lian: A po co to koło i te panele? Tori: Do zadania. Już wyjaśniam. Zeskoczyła i podeszła do jednego z nich. Tori: Jak widzicie przy każdym panelu znajdują się trzy klocki. Powiedzmy, że to wasze "życia". Nie możecie ich za wszelką cenę stracić. Uśmiechnęła się. Tori: 'Ale jak można stracić. No właśnie! Wy będziecie musieli odbierać je rywalom. Jeśli się zdecydujecie! Dlatego "Atakuj" zmusza was do walki jeden na jednego i kto wygra odbiera jedno życie rywalowi i zostaje przy dalszym wyborze. ''Wskazuje na drugą opcję. 'Tori: '''Możecie nie ryzykować jednak potyczki i zdecydować się na wylosowanie zadania z koła. "Działaj" zmusi osobę by wykonała daną czynność. Jeśli jej nie wykona to traci życie i zleconiodawca gra dalej. Jeśli jednak wykona to nie traci życia, ale zastępuje kręcącego kołem przy kole. ''Wskazuje na trzecią opcję. 'Tori: '''Może się zdarzyć, gdzie nie będziecie chcieli danej osoby skrzywdzić jakimś zadaniem i po prostu oddacie jej miejsce. Jednak minus jest taki, że ty sam tracisz przy tym życie, lecz otrzymuje je ten kogo wybrałeś. Czyli trzecie prawo "Litość". Trzeba jednak uważać bo maksymalna pula to trzy życia, więc jeśli zlitujesz się nad kimś kto ma wciąż trzy to nie dostanie czwartego. ''Skierowała wzrok w stronę zawodników. '''Tori: By było też ciekawie nie można skorzystać z jakiejś opcji dwa razy pod rząd ani dwa i więcej razy na tej samej osobie dopóki nie dokona się wymiana. Ari: Pogubiłam się... Richard: Możesz użyć kilka razy Działaj albo Atakuj na różnych osobach, ale nie możesz wziąć takiego Bobbiego dopóki innych nie potraktujesz w ten sposób tych co są. Bobbie: Pfff. Uznałbym to za obelgę, ale już widzę jak ze mną chcecie walczyć. Lian: Jak ktoś inny zastąpi to nie ma znaczenia? Może wybrać tą samą? Dan: Powiedzmy. Kiedy dojdzie do zamiany to dochodzi do resetu i możecie wziąć kogoś innego kogo tylko chcecie. Jeśli jednak ktoś użył wcześniej Litości to ty jej nie możesz ponownie. Za to możesz użyć czegoś innego na osobie co się wysłała na miejsce. Acz lepiej nie próbujjcie. Tori: 'Dość tego! Sprawdzą to w praktyce! Jeśli nie zrozumieli do końca to będziemy im tłumaczyli w trakcie. Zajmijcie dowolne miejsce. Na każdym znajduje się przyklejona kartka z cyfrą. Numer jeden rozpocznie naszą grę. ''Zgodnie z poleceniem każdy z nich poszedł zająć wybrane przez siebie miejsce. Bobbie pierwszy rozerwał, miał jednak numer dwa na swojej. Richard obok niego miał trójkę. Vince obok piątkę. Będąca z przodu Ari miała czwórkę. Na logikę jedynkę więc miała Lian. 'Lian: '''O nie... '''Tori: '''O tak! ''Zostana zaproszona by stanąć obok Tori. '''Tori: '''Tak więc zaczynamy naszą grę. Lian! Na co się zdecydujesz. '''Lian: Nie wiem... ja... Tori: '''A nim zaczniemy! Bo boję się, że właśnie nie będziecie chcieli walczyć. Osoba, która wygra będzie mogła zapewnić immunitet jeszcze jednej osobie i dodatkowo ona sama otrzyma podwojony głos na ceremoni. Tak! Jest o co walczyć. '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): Podwojony głos!? Na dwa w jednym!?!? *Zaczął się wrednie szczerzyć* Dzisiaj nie ma mowy o miejscu drugim. *Zgniótł kartkę z swojego panelu* ZROZUMIANO! Lian: '''Ja więc... '''Ari: '''Richard! Lian! Vince! Zanim zaczniecie powiem tyle, że nie będę zła jak mnie wybierzecie! To w końcu reality show. '''Vince: Naturalnie i mnie. Richard: Może co do niektórych nie będę miał takiego oporu. Bobbie: Bo żygnę przez waszą... Lian: '''Wybieram Działaj dla Bobbiego! ''Spojrzał na nią złowrogo, lecz nie dała się sprowokować przez niego. '' '''Lian: Mam zakręcić kołem by wybrać wyzwanie? Tori: Naturalnie! To część "Działania". Tak więc kręć! Kręć ile wzlezie! Wgramoliła się i zakręciła kołem z zadaniami. Zatrzymało się na zdawać by się mogło prostym. '' '''Tori: '''Musisz połknąć żabę w całości! '''Bobbie:' I co w tym strasznego. Dan przyniósł mu na tacy żabę. '' '''Dan:' Uważaja by ci się nie wyślizgnęła. Bobbie: 'No pewnie, że nie witaj. ''Podniósł i ścinał ją, po czym odgryzł jej głowę i brutalnie wsunął ją. Pozostali poczuli się lekko zdegustowani jego postępkiem. 'Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Tak bardzo zależy mu na wygranej oraz kontroli? Za bardzo się w to wczuwa. Ciężko jednak powiedzieć mu to w twarz. Liczę po cichu, że ktoś do pionu go postawi dzisiaj. '''Bobbie: '''Ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru być litościwy. I chodż do mnie. ''Wskazał pewnie siebie na Richarda. '''Bobbie: '''Choć na pojedynek. ''Zdenerwowany podszedł do przodu. '' '''Richard: '''Zaraz? Jak zdecydujemy pojedynek? '''Tori: No od czego mamy! Dan wywrócił na drugą stronę, gdzie była masa podoklejanych ikonek ale było ich znacznie mniej. Widać było skrzyżowane szable, gołe pięści. siłujące się pięści, rękawice bokserskie, pistolety oraz człowieczka z wyrzuconymi rękami opisanym jako wolny wybór. Bobbie: Podobają mi się wszystkie opcje. Zakręcił kołem po czym pojedynek odbyś się miał na boksują ce się gołe pięści. Richard: Odmawiam! Wykrztusił pewny siebie. Richard: Nie chcę... się... bić! Bobbie: Tchórzysz? <3 Richard: 'MAM DOŚĆ FIZYCZNYCH WYZWAŃ! ''Wrzasnął dając upust swojej złości, po czym siadł na miejsce i próbował się uspokoić. Rzadko był wyprowadzany z równowagi. '''Tori: Jak przykro... Poddaje więc Bobbie pozostaje a Richard traci życie. Bobbie: 'Łatwo poszło. Zablokowany... Hmm... Najpierw zakręcę kołem i zobaczę jakie wyzwanie i zdecyduję komu dam Działaj. Nie wspominałaś, że nie można tak. :D ''Zaśmiał się chytrze i zakręcił kołem. Faktycznie jak się zastanowiła to przeoczyła to. Nie dyskutowała jednak, bo to przysporzy więcej atrakcji grze. Padło na rozżażony węgiel. '''Tori: '''Gorący spacerek! W tej akcji zawodnik musi przejść po rozżażonych węglach. '''Bobbie: Zobaczmy! Kto tutaj słabo znosi ból. Vince i Ari daliby radę, ale Lian. Lian wątpię. :D Lian: Nie... Zacisnęła ręce. Lian: Nie chcę ale spróbuję! Ari: Moja dziewczyna! :D Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Za długo się bałam i często polegałam na innych. Kiedy Ari jest obok czuję się pewniejsza. Że osoba z którą mogę się zwierzyć o wszyskim spogląda i dopinguje mnie. Tego mi chyba było potrzeba. Przyjaciółki. *''Uśmiecha się w stronę kamery* ''Chwilę zajęło przygotowanie płonącego wybiegu. Dan kończył sypać ostatnie rozżażone węgle. Lian ściągnęła buty, skarpety oraz podwinęła nogawki od spodni i próbowała się skoncetrować. '' '''Tori: I zaczynamy bieg! Jeśli wyjdziesz poza trasę przegrywasz. Nie możesz potwórzyć. Dała znak, że rozumie po czym Tori krzyknęła start i ruszyła. Początkowo szło jej zaskakująco dobrze, jednak pozornie. Czy po zaledwie trzech krokach zamiast przyśpieszyć by nie czuć napływającego gorąca zwolniła i bardziej sobie przypaliła stopy. Zmusiała się do przerwania zadania. Bobbie: 'Hah! Wiedziałem! '''Tori: '''Przykro mi Lian. Tracisz życie a Bobbie dalej może wybierać. '''Bobbie: '''Więc teraz Walka! Czy tam atakuj. ''Koło zostało przekręcone a Lian miała chwilę by pomoczyć stopy w wiadrze z zimną wodą. Była strasznie zła. '''Ari: Nie przejmuj się. Byłaś naprawdę dzielna. ^^ Lian: '''Dziękuję... ''Na kole wypadło siłowanie na rękę. '' '''Bobbie: Vince rzecz jasna... To jest sierotka przecie! Vince: 'Jak śmiesz tak mówić! Tu i teraz! ''Wszystko roztrzygło się w zaledwie sekundę po ściśnięciu rąk panów. Bobbie nie dawał tak łatwo i powalił Vinca swoją siłą i odebrał mu punkt. Sama Lian już wróciła na stanowisko. '''Bobbie: Hmmm... Zostało mi Działaj. No to zobaczymy co Ari dostaniesz. Zakręcił kołem po czym wylądowało na gorącej czekoladzie. Tori: Brawo! Moje ulubione! Musisz wypić kubeczek z gorącą czekoladą! :D Bobbie: '''Że CO!? A GDZIE TU BÓL!? '''Tori: '''Kto powiedział, że wszystkie zadania muszą być z bólem? :D '''Ari: Yay! Naostrzyła sobie zęby i chwyciła za kubek. Nie przejmowała się, że jest gorąca i kilkoma większymi łykami pochłonęła czekoladowego shake`a na ciepło. '' '''Ari:' Pyszne wyzwanko! I teraz sio. Ja idę do koła! Musieli się zamienić miejscami. Ari: 'Wybacz mój mistrzu od romansów. :< ''Koło zostało obrócone. 'Ari: '''Atakuję cię Vince i wyzywam na pojedynek! Na... ''Zakręciła kołem po czym ponownie padło na siłowanie rąk. '''Ari: '''Siłowanie. <3 '''Vince: Awww! Życzę ci powodzenia bo wiesz, jak bardzo potrafię być zadziorny wobec kobiet. Richard: 'Heh... ''Krzywo się na niego spoglądał, jakby znowu miał ochotę go zabić wzrokiem. Vince podszedł do stołka i oboje podwinęli rękawy. Ścisnęli ręce i na znak Tori zaczęli. Nim jednak podedynek się zaczął tak i się skończył. Jednym ruchem wręcz wywaliła Vincem, jakby grzmotnęła go jakimś kamieniem i upadł dość daleko. '''Ari: Przepraszam! Ale ta mowa byśmy nie zwracali uwagi na to, że walczymy mnie zmotywowała. ^^ Lian: Ari... Ty go prawie zabiłaś.... Ari: Jest twardy! :D Na plaży z pięć razy uniknął obrażeń. ^^ Lian: '''Aham... Nie no... jak uważasz... ''Lekko się wystraszyła, a jednocześnie była pełna podziwu. '' '''Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): No wiecie... *Podwinęła rękaw* ''To nie tak, że jestem słaba! Ciągle w ruchu! Ciągle działam i troszkę mam tego i owego. Mam nadzieję, że jednak Vinca to nie dotknęło... Jest mu bardzo ciężko. Każda go odrzuciła... Z jego lub ich win. '''Tori:' No przyznaję! To było niesamowite. Ari: 'No więc na pewno nie litość, więc teraz działam! Ale chcę najpierw zakręcić. ''Chwyciła za koło. W międzyczasie Dan pozbierał Vinca do kupy i zabrał mu kolejne życie, gdzie zostało mu tylko jedno. '' '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Ahhh! Kolejny dzień agonii bólu! Kiedy to się skończy! Kiedy któraś z pań przyjdzie do mnie i powie. "Vince.... pozwól mi cię pocieszyć! Pozwól sobie pozwolić na chwilę przyjemności. Daj ucałuję twoją ranę". Lian! Ari! Czekam na was! :D Oczywiście jako przyjaciel. Wciąż w was wierzę. ''Koło zatrzymało się na śliskiej linie. '''Tori: '''O! Płonąca linka! :D Osoba będzie musiała się wspiąć na dach biurowca na linie polanej substancją łatwopalną, gdzie podpalimy pięć sekund jak zacznie się wdrapywać. '''Ari: Uuuu! Bobbie to zrobi! Bobbie: '''Osz ty przebrzydła... '''Tori: '''Bobbie! Wykonasz to? '''Bobbie: Nie jestem tak żałosny. Wykonam to! Tori: Oh... brawo! Więc udajmy się tam! Trochę czasu minęło, bo trzeba było zrobić niewielką przerwę by przejść. Zawodnicy udali się przy ścianę. Jednak nie tego centrum co się spodziewali. Był to budynek za nimi, choć faktycznie. Wysoki niczym biurowiec z ośrodka C.H.R.I.S. Tori: '''Tutaj masz linię. '''Bobbie: Dobra. Chwycił i zaczął się wspinać. Szło mu w miarę dobrze. Jednak jak Tori powiedziała. Zaledwie pięć sekund potem i lina stanęła w płomieniach. Vince: '''To zapach benzyny? '''Tori: '''Tak! To włókno nasączone benzyną. :D ''Linka się oderwała gdy był w połowie drogi i nagle spadł na ziemię. '' '''Tori: Ohh... chyba nie zdążył! Bobbie: To niewykonalne było! Richard: Ty masz jakieś uczucia? Zachowujesz się normalnie a przypaliło ci ręce... Bobbie: '''To? To średniawy ból jaki można komuś zadać. Ten co ci dałem dzisiaj jest lepszy. :3 '''Ari: Coś.. mu... zrobił... Tori: Nieważne! Wracamy! Ari, dalej stoisz przy kole. Chwilę potem ponownie znależli się w środku magazynu. Vince miał jedynie jedno życie. Ari wciąż całe trzy a pozostali spadli do dwóch. Tori: Możesz wybrać jedynie Lian lub Richarda. Ari: Mam Litość i Walcz... Umm... Zastanowiła się. '' '''Ari:' Daj koło z walcz. Nie mogę jeszcze... Oboje się spojrzeli na nią. Naprawdę potraktowała swoje słowa poważnie. Oboje też poczuli dziwne ukłucie. Wylądowało na pistoletach. Tori: '''Awww! Pojedynek rodem z dzikiego zachodu! Oboje macie pistolety z kapiszonami. Zrobicie pięć kroków, obrót i strzał. Kto szybciej trafi wygra. '''Ari: No to chciałabym może z Richardem! :D Richard: Wiedziałem! Ari: 'Num ^^ Nie masz dobrego cela w wielu sprawach czasami więc ci to pomoże. '''Richard: '''Heh... Tak... ''Podeszli i wzięli po jednym. Dan zakreślił linię i stanęli do siebie plecami. Powoli zaczęli kroczyć, krok po kroku. Przy piątym nieoczekiwanie to właśnie Richard był szybszy i wystrzelił. Zamiast jednak trafić w Ari spudłował. Piłka odbiła się dziwnie i walnęła w jakiś sposób Vinca. Ari chwilę się wahała. W głębi nie chciała strzelić, ale zrobiła to i trafiła tak, że jedynie go drasnęło. '''Tori: Wooow! Ari! Brawo! Bobbie: 'Jesteś jakimś magnesem na nieszczęścia... ''Szturchnął go z ciekawości. Wydawało się, że żyje więc przestał. Widać było jednak rozczarowanie. 'Lian: '''Nic ci nie jest Vince? ''Matwiła się i pogładziła go deliktnie. Z niechęcią to jednak szkoda się jej go zrobiło i z tego powodu, że ostatnio tak mu się obrywa. '''Tori: Richard! Tracisz jedno życie. Ari po raz ostatni wybierasz. Ari: 'To kręcem! ''Zakręciła kołem działania, co zdawało się już być przesądzone. Wypadło na hordzie psów. '''Lian: O jej.... czy to... Tori: Dokładnie! Będzie musiała uciekać przed wściekłą hordą psów! Lian: Nie... to jednak z rzeczy co się boję i nienawidzę. Zaciskała pięści i się skuliła. '' '''Lian:' Nie mogę wykonać tego... Ja się boję psów. Nie mogę... nie... Tori: Okej... rany. Nudno jest jak odpuszczacie. Dan: Mogłaś powiedzieć na starcie, że muszą podejść. Tori: Cholera Dan! Przestań rzucać tymi bystymi uwagami! Zdaje mi się, że to wszyscy więc Ari. Możesz na nowo. Stała niczym słup. Ari: Ona wspomniała mi o tym i żle się czuję... Dlatego... dlatego... Muszę użyć litości i oddać jej to. Tori: Jesteś pewna? Ari: Tak. Lian: Ari... Tori: No w porządku. Zastąpcie się miejscami. Lian zajęła miejsce Ari. Vince odzyskał w końcu przytomność. Vince: '''Co się stało!? '''Bobbie: Oberwałeś kapiszonem w łeb. Vince: '''No ale! Jak to? Co się wydarzyło przez tą chwilę!? '''Richard: Wbiła mi nóż w plecy. Vince: Co!? Siadła na swoje miejsce. Przykuła stanowczo uwagę Richarda. Lian zdecydowała się zakręcić kołem działania. Wypadło na pocałunku. '' '''Tori:' Oh! Proste działanie. Osobę którą wskażesz musi w ciągu dwóch minut pocałować wszystkich. Nagle Richard zrobił się cały czerwony. Podobnie jak Ari. Richard widział co się święci. Bobbie wściekle się spoglądał na to. Lian: To jest gra no i nie mogę dać Ari i Vincowi tego. Tylko że... Nie wiedziała zbytnio kogo wybrać. W myślach powtarzała sobie, którego z nich. Lian: Niech Richard zadziała. Bobbie: Huh!? Ahahaha! Richard: '''Lian!? CO!? '''Tori (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Cała podniecona podskakiwała* Taaaak! Czekałam na to, aż właśnie ta opcja wypadnie. Aż nie mogę z tego co się stanie! :D ''Richard podjął się wyzwania. Dan miał w dłoni stoper ustawiony na dwie minuty. Dan: Gotowy? Richard: Tak... Wcinął i w pierwszej kolejności dał buziaka swojej ukochanej. Delikatnie w policzek, ale widać że chciała więcej. Starała się zachować stoicki spokój by mu nie przedzkodzić. Nie wyglądała jednak tak. Romantyk udawał, że ucieka. Szybko go dorwał jednak miał wątpliwości. Sam Vince był już gotowy, ale wypuścił go od siebie. Richard: Nie... nie mogę tego zrobić jej... Ahh naprawdę żałośnie wypadłem w tym zadaniu. Ari: Niee... Poszło ci dobrze... Heheheh... Lian: '''Ari trzęsiesz się. '''Ari: '''Niee! Jest w porządku! Mój ukochany starał się w zadaniu. '''Richard: Ehhh przyznaj się. Cieszysz się z tego. Ari: 'Troszkę. Tak, troszkę. ''Odpuścił i nastąpił koniec czasu. Bobbie odetchnął z ulgą i był ubawiony. Odebrano mu ostanie życie i do końca zadania został w upokorzeniu zakuty w łańcuchy i głowę wbitą w deskę. '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Kogo chciałem oszukać? Mam za wiele szacunku do niej i do siebie. No Bobbiego bym zniósł ale Vinca!? Nie mam nic teraz do gejów no ale...'' *Lekko nim zatrząsnęło*''. Nie podoba mi się też ta Lian. Naprawdę jest blisko z Ari i nie wiem o niej nic. Nie damo mi to spokoju też. Nidgy jednak nie myliła się do ludzi i może dlatego tak znoszę Vinca? W każdym razie trochę nie podoba mi się to, że jej zwraca tyle uwagi. *Lekko się zarumienił* Tori: Dobrze! Wracamy do gry! Nieoczekiwanie przed tym zakręciła kołem z pojedynkami. Cała trójca była dość zdumiona. Wylądowało na pięściach bokserskich. Tori: Oh! Bitwa na ringu! Kto znokautuje drugiego zawodnika wygrywa! Podeszła i założyła rękawice. Drugą parę dała Vincowi. Lian: Choć. Vince: '''O my darling Lian! Cóż ty wyczyniasz!? :o '''Lian: Jak powiedziała Ari... To jednak gra. Więc troszkę... wykorzystujemy słabe punkty. Lekko się zdenerwowała. Niechętnie je założył. Stanęli na upozorowanym ringu. Vince: '''Ja nie mogę przecież. '''Lian: Przepraszam cię za to. Uderzyła nagle go w twarz. Nie jakoś silnie, ale upadł. Widać było, że inscenizował. '' '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Może dziewczyny czasem żle na mnie reagują, ale nigdy! Nigdy nie pozwolę by żadna z pań nie poczuła się tak jak Lian teraz i nie podniosę nigdy ręki! '''Vince: '''Ahh! Jak bolało. ''Zakuty w kajdany i deskę jak Richard mógł jedynie oczekiwać na koniec wyzwania. Tori: '''Tym sposobem Richard i Vince odpadli z rozgrywki i nie mają żadnych żyć! Panie oraz Bobbie mają ciągle po dwa a Lian jest przy kole. Na co się zdecydujesz? Litość czy Działaj? '''Lian: Zakręcę kołem działania. Chwyciła za koło i zakręciła. Padło na pijawki. Tori: 'W tym działaj zawodnikowi przypniemy pijawki pod pachy i jeśli wytrzyma minutę z nimi to przechodzi dalej! '''Lian: '''Tak więc Bobbie! '''Bobbie: '''No nareszcie się odważyłaś. Wiesz jednak co? ''Uśmiechnął się chytrze. '''Bobbie: Jeśli mnie pokonasz jesteś w błędzie. Tori: '''Pijawki dan! '''Richard: Zastanawia mnie... Jak to możliwe, że w tym magazynie trzymacie to wrzystko... Tori: Przygotowaliśmy wcześniej? Ba? Wziął szczypce, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał trzymać ich. Bobbie ściągnął pewnie siebie koszulę i pokazał pachy, po czym nałożył pijaki. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu go to bawiło. '' '''Bobbie:' I to jest wyzwanie? Proszę. Tori: 'Spokojnie! '''Bobbie: '''Jestem przecież. O patrzcie, przegryzły i troszkę krwi poleciało. '''Lian: '''Bueh... ''Zrobiło się jej niedobrze na ten widok. Po minięciu czasu zostały ściągnięte. Ślad nie zdawał się zostać wielki, jedynie troszkę dochodziło do niegrożnego krwawienia. '' '''Bobbie: '''Dobra! Idziemy ostro z kołem Atakuj! ''Zakręcił i padło na szable. '''Bobbie: W końcu będzie okazja. Chwycił za szablę. Druga miała zostać wręczona Lian. Z jakiegoś dziwnego i niewyjaśnionego powodu chwyciła i oboje się ustawili. Ari: '''Nie rób tego! '''Richard: Ma rację... on pewnie niebezpieczny jest. Lian: Muszę... Bobbie: Musisz? Przyglądał się jej pogardliwie. Bobbie: Trzęsiesz się ze strachu a mimo to. Nagle jego twarz dziwnie pociemniała. Bobbie: Śmiesz mierzyć się ze mną. Z radością w oczach chwycił za ostrza i będąc na prozaicznym ringu wymienili się pierszymi ciosami. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał się na nią. Choć ledwo co to jednak zablokowała. To go tylko rozwścieczyło i zaczął wykonywać serię niezbyt prezycyjnych, jednak widocznie silniejszych ciosów. Ta się jedynie broniła. Po kilku cięższych ciosach wziął zamach. Ta jednak wypuściła ostrze z dłoni i poddała pojedynek. Bobbie: 'Pfff. Mogłaś ją wyzwać. Tylko ułatwiasz mi. '''Lian: '''Możesz tak myśleć, ale... odważyłam się w końcu na coś. '''Bobbie: '''To skoro taka ambitna do walki to czas chyba na działanie. ''Rzucił szablą na bok i podszedł do koła losować wyzwanie. Wypadło na krzesło pokryte igłami. '''Tori: '''Zadanie hinduskie? No chyba z Indii motyw! :D Musisz siąść na krześle z nadzianymi igłami na nim. '''Lian: Ja nie umiem... jak... Przerażona spojrzała się na krzesło. Tori: Spróbuj! Inaczej odpadasz z rogrywki. Dziewczyna była jeszcze bardziej przerażona. Jednak nie mogła się dalej poddawać. Przyłożyła rękę by sprawdzić. Po chwili obróciła się i próbowała siąść. Gdy jednak poczuła jak czubki szpilek przebijają materiał i dotykały jej skórę wpadła w panikę i niestety musiała zrezygnować. Dziewczynę zakuto w kajdany i wsadzono głowę w drewnianą gilotynę. Vince: To takie przykre... Richard: '''Została ich dwójka. '''Ari: Spokojnie Richuś! Spoglądała się na niego pogardliwie. Ari: '''Zemszę się za ciebie i ciebie Lian. '''Lian: Jestem naprawdę beznadziejna... :< Bobbie: Więc muszę wybrać atakuj! Tori: '''Czekajcie! Mam dla was propozycję na końcu. Skoro została wasza dwójka i macie po równo co powiecie na to, że kto wygra wygra całe zadanie! '''Ari: Odebrać mu to wszystko? Pewnie! Bobbie: Kolejna osoba. Pogardliwie się spojrzał w jej stronę. Bobbie: Z której trzeba zetrzeć ten rozbawiony uśmieszek. Zdecydowali się na ponowny pojedynek. Było znacznie bardziej efektowniej. Wywijali szaleńczo szablami będąc prawie tak samo szybcy jak i silni. Dawała radę mu dotrzymywać kroku. Zaskoczony biznesman nie mógł uwierzyć jak się to jej udaje. Wiedział, że ma sporo krzepy jak na taką niepozorną dziewczynę. Bobbie nadal czuł jednak, że wyzwanie z pijawkami dało mu nieco popalić. Przejęta Tori z zapartym tchem oglądała coraz to grożniejsze wymiany. Dan: '''Przerwiemy? To się robi z lekka niebezpieczne. '''Tori: Spokojnie! Wiedzą o tym. Jeśli poważnie któreś drugie zrani to wyleci z hukiem jak pseudo otaku. Jak jej tam było. Yukkie! Dan: 'Yukiyo. -.- I mimo wszy... ''Nim jednak dokończył nagle Bobbiemu udało się wybić jej miecz z dłoni i poleciał ku górze. Minął jej plecy i wbił się za nią w podłowę. '''Bobbie: Wygrałem. Tori: 'Wooo! Niesamowite! Bobbie już chyba któryś raz z rzędu wygrywasz wspaniałą nagrodę. Jak obiecałam! Możesz wybrać jedną bezpieczną wraz z tobą oraz podwójny głos na ceremonii. Myślałeś już nad kim? '''Bobbie: '''W sumie jakby to ująć. Vince. Aż jestem ciekaw które najbardziej ucierpi. '''Tori: '''Dobrze więc panie mroczny władco. ''Dan pouwalniał uwięzionych zawodników. Ari podniosła się i pobiegła do Richarda. '''Ari: Przepraszam. Richard: 'Już dobrze. To chyba będzie nasza próba. ''Lian nie wykrzusiła z siebie słowa a Vince z przykrością się przyglądał paniom. W głębi jednak poczuł ulgę, bo czy fakczynie mógłby zagłosować na Richarda i obyć się bez gniewu Ari. 'Tori: '''Wracajcie więc na miejsce. Chcę wam jednak o czyms powiedzieć. ''Przykuła uwagę całej grupy. '''Tori: Jak każdy z was pewnie podkrywał dzieją się tutaj przedziwnego rodzaju zjawiska i chcę was zapewnić o tym, że to po prostu nasze efekty specjalne! Lian: To nie wyglądało jak efekt specjalny. To miejsce nie wygląda jakby było otwartą przestrzenią i tuż obok było morze. Sam las się kończył. Ari: Ma rację! Jakbyśmy uderzyli o ścianę czy coś. Bobbie: '''Wyjątkowo się zgodzę. '''Richard: Macie na myśli to? Spojrzał na niego. Richard: Zaraz! Zgadzasz się z tym!? Tori: 'Sama to sprawdzę. W końcu chcieliście mi sami o tym wspomnieć, więc uspokajam. Na pewno rzucę na to oko. Wprawdzie nie byłam wtajemniczona we wszystko. Bo jak już wiecie kto inny prowadził od początku i kto wie co on planował. ''Zeskoczyła z przygotowanej sceny. '''Tori: '''A teraz macie chwilę odpoczynku w Akademiku i do zobaczenia na wieczornej ceremonii! '''Lian: Skąd mogła wiedzieć... Vince: Kamery? I o czym wy wszyscy mówicie? Ari: Ohh... nikt ci nie wspomniał. Wszystko wyjaśnię! :D Richard: '''I ty nie wydajesz się zdziwiony. Sam coś wiesz. '''Bobbie: '''Być może. '''Richard: '''Eksplozje nie były pewnie dla picu. '''Bobbie: '''Po prostu lubię coś wysadzić dla zabawy. Dlaczego? Bo umiem i mogę. '''Dan: '''Dobra dobra. Muszę tutaj ogarnąć więc sio z magazynu! UnderCITY, W czasie drogi do Akademika ''W ciężkich humorach i nieco wściekli wracali do akademika by się ogarnąć na ceremonię. Bobbie tradycyjnie szedł napuszony swoim jakże wspaniałym i kolejnym zwycięstwem. '' '''Bobbie: Faktycznie! Wysunął majestatycznie rękę ku górze. Bobbie: '''Ja jestem tym, którego Bogowie musieli wybrać! '''Vince: Proszę cię... Bobbie: Widzę skazani jesteście na przegraną. Nie bójcie się nie bójcie. Mam dla was wspaniały pakiet rozrywki. Ari: No jaki!? WYRZUCISZ JEDNO Z NAS! ALE WIEDZ! Podeszła i szarpnęła go. Ari: 'JEŚLI NA MOICH OCZACH WYRZUCISZ RICHARDA TO PIEKŁO BĘDZIE DLA CIEBIE RAJEM PANIE WSZECHMOCNY! '''Bobbie: '''Słowa niepoparte niczym. Żałosne. ''Uśmiechał się chytrze. '''Bobbie: Jestem więc ciekaw jak to rozwiążecie. Lian: 'Karma cię kiedyś dopadnie za wszystko. ''Nie zajęło im to długo. Bobbie poszedł sobie do salonu. Ari postanowiła z Lian wszystko przekazać jak należy Richardowi i Vincowi i o swoich podejrzeniach. Wywiązała się z tego spora dyskusja. Zamek - Komnata straży Choć zaprzeczała im, że nawet ona pewnie nie jest bezpieczna to nie dawało jej spokoju to co mówili. Że niby to miejsce nie jest wybrzeżem? Że tutaj w ogóle nie powinno być plaży czy lasu. Weszła i pierwsze co zrobiła to odpaliła kamery i próbowała szukać nagrań. '''Tori: Niedorzeczne. Przecież oni pewnie sobie wymyślają. Zaczęła szukać i ku jej zaskoczeniu nie mogła nic znaleść. Tori: Co jest!? Chciała przewinąć, ale wyglądało jakby poprzednie materiały były wykasowane. Tori: Dan! Wiesz coś o tym? Dan: 'Tak? ''Podszedł i przyjrzał się. '''Dan: Widzisz tutaj. Chris choć nagrywał nie zostawiał materiałów na drugi raz tylko szło na żywo. Jacyś widzowie pewnie nagrali, ale my chyba nie możemy. Tori: Naprawdę kicha... i ja się martwiłam o tego bufona! >.< Dan: Spokojnie na pewno będzie dobrze. Może ustaliłe sesję kiedy Podszedł i pokazał jej to co w zasadzie szukała. Tori: O właśnie! Dziękuję. ^^ Zaczęli wspólnie oglądać i faktycznie. Widzieli wszystkie zajścia jakie miały miejsce dzisiejszego dnia. Dan: O tym oni mówili co nie? W sensie to co widać tutaj przy Bobbim? Tori: Z lekka... Dan: '''A mogę o coś spytać? '''Tori: Jasne! Dan: Oglądałaś zamek poza odnowioną częścią i tą co używamy w trakcie ceremonii, mieszkalną i tą z monitoringiem? Może tam są odpowiedzi. Nagle zrobiło się jej głupio. Chwilę coś mruczała pod nosem. Zrozumiał, że nawet tego nie rozważyła. Tori: No może, ale dziwnie to wygląda. Sama w ogóle jestem bardziej ciekawa co jest w podziemiach zamku. Dan: Możesz się przekonać i ich wysłać jutro. :D Idealny pomysł na zadanie. Tori: '''O tak! Bardzo! :D Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć i jak pomóc. '''Dan: Po to tutaj byłem od początku. Też nie daj się im zwariować i rób swoje. Powinniśmy się zbierać. Czas ceremonii się zbliża. Tori: '''Faktycznie. Obowiązki najpierw! Potem dokończymy tą dyskusję. Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia '''Tori: Moi drodzy! Rozłożyła ręce. Tori: Dzisiejsza gra była niesamowicie emocjonująca! :D Pragnę w swoim imieniu pogratulować Bobbiemu ze zdobytego zwycięstwa. Bobbie: '''Oh to naturalne. Znalazłem się na miejscu już i tak do mnie nalezącym. '''Tori: '''Nie przeginaj... '''Dan: '''Taka natura. '''Tori: Pozostali są więc zagrożeni. Czas na kolejną ceremonię. No właśnie ceremonia. Zastanowiająco kiwała głową. Tori: 'Czas chyba zacząć. Bobbie! Wybrałeś kogoś do nagrody? '''Bobbie: '''Nagroda no tak... ''Parsknął. '''Bobbie: Mam kogoś ocalić. Heh... W sumie to będzie interesujące. Wskazał na poecinę. Bobbie: Mój kolega Vince chyba się ucieszy z nagrody! I to jego wybieram. Ale to już chyba ogłosiłem. Poczuł się niezręcznie, nie tylko on. Ari: Wiedziałam... Tori: Podwójny głos jest tylko dla ciebie więc, zaczynamy głosowanie. Bobbie jako pierwszy zdecydował się pójść, po czym każdy po kolei. Gdy skończyli Tori podsumowała wyniki. Nie ukrywała zaskoczenia w dzisiejszym głosowaniu. Tori: 'Oczywiście Vince oraz Bobbie są bezpieczni. ''Rzuca im po kwiecie. 'Tori: '''Została wasza trójka i ciężko mi będzie kogoś z was wyrzucić, ale takie zasady programu. ''Skierowała wzrok na Lian. '''Tori: Jesteś pewniejsza siebie i to widać. Jednak wiesz, że przyciągasz wzrok niektórych ludzi. Lian: Tak... Tori: Postaraj się jeszcze bardziej. Zostajesz. Spojrzała na nich. Złapali się za ręce i stanęli obok siebie na zapadni. Tori: No spodziewaliście się, że do tego może dojść. Nie będę jednak owijała w bawełnę. Chwyciła za ostatniego kwiata. Tori: No, ta ceremonia będzie epicka. Nie przedłużająć. Osobą, która opuszcza show jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ari. Rzuca kwiata Richardowi. Ten jednak nie łapie go i wciąż trzyma Ari za rękę. Ari: Heh... To jednak mnie wybrali. Richard: Ari... Dan: Wiesz, że sama się wywaliłaś. Tori: DAN! GŁOSY TO ŚWIĘTOŚĆ! Nagle zasłonił swoje usta i wycofał się. Bobbie zaczął rechotać na całą parę. Vince pogargliwie mu się przyglądał, a Lian zaczęła zwyczajnie płąkać ze smutku. Ari: Tak bardzo się ożywiłeś tutaj. I pomyśleć. Ja cię wciągnęła i chciałam wygrać i to ja muszę iść. Odgarnęła swoje włosy. Richard: 'Ari. Obiecuję ci, to na długo nie potrwa i wiesz. Od początku mi jednak zależało by wygrać, choć nie pokazywałem tego. ''Puszcza oczko do niej. '''Ari: Ale mam jedną prośbę. Skierowała wzrok do Lian. Bez żadnych słów zrozumiała o co jej mogło chodzić. Sam Richard podobnie i poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. Ari: Bądżcie dzielni oboje... I ciebie... Odepchnęła go od siebie po czym zapadnia się się otworzyła. Ari: 'Kocham cię... ''Powoli zaczęła lecieć w dół. Chciał ją złapać, ale było za póżno. Pierwszy raz widać było jak się rozpłakał. '''Richard: Też cię kocham... Tori: 'O mój boshe... ''Tym razem roztrawiła parawan by nie móc tego oglądać. '''Tori: Oglądajcie nas w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki UnderCITY! Słychać było jak znowu niekontroluje emocji i smarka. '' Głosowanie '''Bobbie (Głosowanie): '''Mój podwójny głos ląduje na... ''*Trzyma świstek, który zręcznie obsuwa palcem ukazując, że trzyma dwa zdjęcia. Po chwili obraca je ukazjując dwa zjęcia Ari.* Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz. Bez swego anioła stróża... Mwa.. mwhahahaha! Vince (Głosowanie): Mam nadzieję... Że mi to wybaczysz przyjaciółko... *Z ciężkim sercem wrzuca zdjęcie Richarda do skrzyni* Lian (Głosowanie): Nie mogę... nie mogę na żadnego z nich. *Próbuje sięgnąć po jakąś kartkę z daną osobą. Bierze za kartkę Richarda* Richard (Głosowanie): Hmmm... Wybór dla mnie jest oczywisty. Nie zrobię tego Ari. *Wrzuca zjęcie Lian* Ari (Głosowanie): A żeby cię karma za to dopadła! *Zaciskała wściekle pięść i wcisnęła swoje własne zdjęcie do skrzyni* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY